In the End
by littlebirdy123
Summary: Jenny is the younger sister of Rick Grimes. She has always been stubborn and insecure around people due to previous traumatic events she has experienced. However, after meeting some new people she grows in confidence and comes to experience new feelings with some unexpected people...


_**I do not own The Walking Dead, all rights go to their owners, I own my own character Jenny Grimes.**_

The roar of thunder echoed throughout the streets of Atlanta. Since the outbreak two months ago, Jenny Grimes was alone. She was convinced her family were brutally slaughtered by the dead roaming around the world. This was truly a plague on the earth. Since being alone, she has learnt to survive, with the help of her older brothers teachings, she has learnt to adapt to the new, cruel world.

Slowly, her feet dragged behind her as the rain started to fall. She tied up her luscious green dreadlocks into a high ponytail, preparing for the terror that she could face in the city. This was her usual routine; to go into the city and scavenge for survival. Despite being dangerous, Jenny had to do this, in order to pursue in the world. She already knew the world was a cruel place and now it was finally showing its true colours.

Eventually, she reached the ideal place to scavenge supplies to survive. A department store. However, her scent caught the attention of several biters as snarls erupted from the alley she was hiding in. Instantaneously, she climbs the stairs opposite her. Bile and panic rises in her throat as the smell of the rotting corpses hit her like a ton of bricks. A group of thirty biters surround the stairwell; she was trapped on the roof. Tears start streaming down her face as paranoia sets in. She was going to die, she would never find her older brother again, her family. She was alone.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed throughout the alleys as Jenny peers down towards the floor. Two figures bolt out of the side door towards a dead corpse. Survivors. Jenny acted upon instinct and called out towards the two strangers, pleading for help.

"WAIT!" She bellows towards the two strangers, not caring if every biter could hear her. "Please, I'm up here!"

The strangers slowly look up in her direction. Guilt and fear pile up in their minds as they see the woman standing on the roof, defenceless. Glenn, one of the men, points towards the silver ladder on the other side of the building, leading down to their alley. Quickly, Jenner sprints towards the ladder and slides down it, not caring if she gets hurt in the process. It was all about survival. Swiftly, she dodges all the biters itching to grab their next meal and dives in the door, where the two strange men stood. Jenny stands up to look at the two men. One was early twenties, Asian with black hair hidden under a baseball cap and dark chocolate eyes. The other was a short, stocky male with a bald head.

"Glenn," the young Asian introduces himself, holding out a sweaty palm. Hesitantly, Jenny reaches out to touch his hand.

"Jenny," she whispers.

Before the short male could introduce himself, Jenny was thrown back into a wall, greeted with a pistol to her face. At the end of the pistol was a blonde, in her mid thirties. A cold glare was in her icy blue eyes; coldness, terror and anger swimmed in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" She seethed, her voice dripping with venom. She cocked her gun, her finger on the trigger, ready to kill.

"Andrea," an older, Hispanic male whisper/shouted towards the fearful blonde. "Put the gun down." Hesitantly, she lowers her gun. However, the look of distrustfulness and paranoia still remained in her eyes.

"What were you doing out there?" Glenn asked. Jenny just stared at the young Asian, fear clogged in her throat.

"Hey lady!" Shouted the bald man. "Answer the damn question!"

Jenny stutters, before she blurts out everything that has happened. "M-my name is Jenny. I've been here since the outbreak, ju-just c-came to get some supplies."

Everyone stares at the young woman standing in front of them. Surprise clearly in their eyes, thinking how someone could've survive in the city by themselves for so long, alone. They are also surprised by her appearance. She stood there with green dreadlocks tied into a ponytail that reached her mid-back. A glistening, silver nose ring shone out of her nose. Dirt on her face mixed in with her porcelain skin, giving her a ghastly look. However, the thing that stood out most were her ocean blue eyes, filled with pain and memory.

"Okay, I'm sorry I dragged you into this…" Glenn began explaining. "This is T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea, Morales… Rick and Merle are, busy".

Jenny's ears shot up at the sound of her brother's name. However, she quickly dismisses the thought of her brother being alive. He was shot before the outbreak and left in a coma. There was no possible way for his survival. Subtly, Glenn gestures Jenny to follow him further into the department store. The further she got inside, the louder the snarls and moans grew, until they reach the entrance. At the entrance there were over one hundred biters, scratching, trying to get their way through the flimsy door.

"Don't look so panicked," Glenn says, sensing the fear radiating off the new woman. "We have a plan to all get out. We just need you to continue scavenging supplies, building up the supplies for survival." Glenn quickly rushes the explanation. Jenny tries to take in as much information as possible, but she was still seized up with fear, looking on at the hundreds of biters trying to charge their way through the double doors. Jenny walked off prepared to gather supplies, until Glenn quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around, brown eyes gazing into blue.

"Hey, the others may not say this, but you're welcome to come back with us if you want," Glenn says sincerely.

Shock replaces the fear in Jenny's face as her mouth is left ajar. Glenn smirks at her reaction and Jenny quickly nods, accepting the offer Glenn has bestowed upon her. Never before did she think she would meet people again, and now she was going to be with a group of them again.

Maybe she could get used to people again...


End file.
